visualkeifandomcom_es-20200216-history
NICO Touches the Walls
center|650x650px Biografía NICO Touches the Walls (ニコタッチズザウォールズ) es una banda de rock japonesa formada en el año 2004. Su genero música es Rock Alternativo y Punk Rock. Su discográfica es Ki/oon Records. 2005 - 2007 Tras su creación, casi inmediatamente ganan el "Lotte Prize" en el "Yamaha Teen Music Festival" lo cual los lleva rápidamente hacia la fama. Tras la abrupta aparición en escena firman con Senya & Co., luego con Ki/oon Records en 2007, discográfica a la que pertenecen bandas populares japonesas como ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION, L'Arc~en~Ciel entre otras. 2008 En Febrero participan en el "GRAPEVINE Club Circuit 2008" en Osaka. Lanzan su primer single "Yoru no Hate", siendo este quizá, el álbum que los hace más conocidos aún. Además aparecen con el tema "Broken Youth" en los créditos (o ending) de la popular serie de anime Naruto: Shippūden (episodios 64 al 77). En marzo hacen un tour titulado NICO Touches the Wall TOUR 2008 , lanzan su segundo single titulado "THE BUNGY". En Octubre realizan una gira nacional titulada "NICO Touches the Walls TOUR 2008 Bon voyage, Etranger". En Diciembre hacen su aparición en el "rockin'on presents COUNTDOWN JAPAN 08/09". 2009 - 2011 En Abril aparecen en "ARABAKI ROCK FEST.09" En Agosto lanzan su quinto single titulado "Hologram" que es el OP 2 del anime Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. En Diciembre lanzan su primer DVD en vivo titulado "NICO Touches the Walls LIVE 2009 All,Always, Walls vol.3?Turkeyism" En 2010 lanzan su primer DVD clip titulado "NICO Touches the Walls Library Vol.1". En agosto lanzan su séptimo single titulado "Sudden Death Game". En Enero del 2011 lanzan su octavo single titulado "Diver" que es el OP 8 de Naruto Shippuden y también lanzan su segundo DVD en vivo titulado "NICO Touches the Walls TOUR 2010 『Michinakimichi』". En Abril lanzan su tercer álbum titulado "PASSENGER". En agosto lanzan su noveno single titulado "Te wo Tatake". En Diciembre lanzan su noveno single titulado "HUMANIA". 2012 ''' En Enero lanzan su tercer DVD en vivo titulado "NICO Touches the Walls TOUR 2011 PASSENGER -We are Passionate Messenger-". En Mayo lanzan su décimo single titulado "Natsu no Daisankakkei" y tambien su segundo DVD clip titulado "Library vol.2". En Diciembre lanzan décimo primer single titulado "Yume 1-gou" y también participan en el "COUNTDOWN JAPAN 12/13". '''2013 - 2014 En Marzo lanzan su décimo segundo single titulado "Mr.ECHO". En Abril lanzan su quinto álbum titulado "Shout to the Walls!". En Mayo hacen un tour titulado NICO Touches the Walls 『 TOUR 2013 "Shout to the Walls!"』. En Julio lanzan su décimo tercer single titulado "Niwaka Ame ni Mo Makezu". En Enero del 2014 realizaron una gira titulada "NICO Touches the Wall no Fest". En Febrero lanzan su primer Best Album titulada "Nico Touches the Walls No Best" En Marzo lanzan su décimo cuarto single titulado "Rawhide". 2015 La banda se embarcó en su primera gira nacional en dos años. A partir del 21 de mayo, el TOUR 2015 "Massuguna Tour" tuvo 21 conciertos en total. Su decimoséptimo single "Massuguna Uta" fue lanzado el 24 de junio. La presentación final de la gira se realizó por primera vez en el Foro Internacional A de Tokio, el 19 de julio. NICO Touches the Walls proporcionó su nueva canción "Uzu to Uzu" como tema de apertura para la animación The Heroic Legend of Arslan, transmitida por TBS. La banda anunció su primer concierto en la arena de Osaka-Jo Hall titulado Live Special 2015 Uzu to Uzu ~Nishi no Uzu~, programado para el 23 de diciembre, y su tercer concierto de Nippon Budokan, titulado Uzu to Uzu ~Higashi no Uzu~, para el 9 de enero El 2 de septiembre, se lanzó su nuevo sencillo "Uzu to Uzu". El 13 de noviembre, la banda anunció a través de su sitio web oficial y cuenta de Twitter que el guitarrista Daisuke Furumura se había lesionado la mano derecha y, por lo tanto, no podía unirse a la banda para continuar sus conciertos programados. Como resultado, las actividades de la banda para el resto del año fueron canceladas y pospuestas inmediatamente. Su concierto en Osaka-Jo Hall se pospuso hasta mayo de 2016, como "Live Special 2016 Uzu to Uzu ~Nishi no Uzu~". El 8 de enero de 2016, la banda tocó por tercera vez en Nippon Budokan, con el concierto Special Live 2016 Uzu to Uzu ~ Higashi no Uzu ~. En el concierto, se tocaron tres canciones por primera vez. El mismo día, anunciaron su primer álbum de estudio en tres años, Yuuki mo Ai mo Nai Nante. El álbum fue lanzado el 16 de marzo. La banda proporcionó la canción "Strato" para ser el tema de la película japonesa Hero Mania ~Seikatsu~. El single se lanzará el 3 de mayo, junto con su tercer DVD de colección de videos musicales, Library Vol. 3) Su sencillo "Mashi Mashi" fue lanzado el 30 de noviembre de 2016 y fue utilizado como el tema final de la tercera temporada del anime Haikyuu. 2017-2018 El 25 de noviembre de 2017, se llevó a cabo un evento en vivo "1125/2017" en el Centro Internacional de Exposiciones Makuhari Messe en la Prefectura de Chiba. Se celebró en forma de festival con artistas invitados como la Orquesta Tokyo Ska Paradise. El 6 de diciembre, se lanzó el nuevo CD "OYSTER-EP-". Este es un conjunto de dos CD, que consta de un CD principal que contiene cinco canciones nuevas y un disco adicional que contiene una versión acústica de cada canción. La gira nacional "NICO Touches the Walls" N X A "TOUR" se realizó a partir de junio de 2018. El 25 de julio, se lanzó el nuevo CD "TWISTER-EP-". Al igual que "OYSTER-EP-" lanzado en diciembre pasado, "TWISTER-EP-" consta de 2 discos, DISC1 que contiene 5 nuevas canciones y un disco extra que contiene la versión acústica de las canciones de DISC1. Separación En noviembre del 2019 la banda anuncia en su página oficial que oficialmente NICO Touches the Walls "ha terminado" y desean embarcase en nuevos rumbos. Integrantes *Tatsuya Mitsumura (光村 龍哉) : Voz *Daisuke Furumura (古村 大介) : Guitarra *Shingo Sakakura (坂倉心悟) : Bajo *Shotaro Tsushima (対馬 祥太郎) : Batería Miembros de soporte *Kousuke Noma (埜間浩介): teclados Discografía Albums 2004 - 2010 WhoYou.jpg|Who are you? 24.09.2008 AuroraN.jpg|Aurora 25.11.2009 2011 - 2017 PassenN.jpg|PASSENGER 06.04.2011 HUMANIA.jpg|HUMANIA 07.12.2011 ShoutN.jpg|Shout to the Walls! 24.04.2013 YuukiN.jpg|Yuuki mo Ai mo Nai Nante 16.03.2016 |QUIZMASTER 05.06.2019 Best Album BestNico.jpg|NICO Touches the Walls no Best 05.02.2014 EP WallN.jpg|Walls Is Beginning 02.02.2006 RunovaN.jpg|runova x handover 18.10.2006 HowYou.jpg|How are you? 21.11.2007 OYSTERN.jpg|OYSTER -EP- 06.12.2017 |TWISTER -EP- 04.07.2018 Singles 2004 - 2010 EdenN1.jpg|Eden 13.06.2007 YON.jpg|Yoru no Hate 20.02.2008 BUNGYN.jpg|THE BUNGY 04.06.2008 BROKENN.jpg|Broken Youth 13.08.2008 |Bigfoot 13.05.2009 HologramN.jpg|Hologram 12.08.2009 KakeraN.jpg|Kakera -Subete no Omoi-tachi e- 04.11.2009 SuddenN.jpg|Sudden Death Game 11.08.2010 2011 - 2013 DiverN.jpg|Diver 12.01.2011 TewoN.jpg|Te wo Tatake 17.08.2011 NatsuN.jpg|Natsu no Daisankakkei 16.05.2012 YumeN.jpg|Yume 1-gou 19.12.2012 MRN.jpg|Mr.ECHO 27.03.2013 NiwaN.jpg|Niwaka Ame ni Mo Makezu 10.07.2013 2014 - 2017 RawN.jpg|Rawhide 05.03.2014 TenchiN.jpg|Tenchi Gaeshi 11.06.2014 TokyoN.jpg|TOKYO Dreamer 20.08.2014 MasN1.jpg|Massugu na Uta 24.06.2015 UzuN.jpg|Uzu to Uzu 02.09.2015 StratoN.jpg|Strato 03.05.2016 MashiN.jpg|Mashi Mashi 30.11.2016 Singles digitales |Avocado 06.09.2006 |Natsu no Daisankakkei (2012LIVE IN MAKUHARI) 01.08.2012 |Tenchi Gaeshi (TV size) 30.04.2014 |Bakemono 01.07.2014 |TOKYO Dreamer (TV size) 13.08.2014 |Uzu to Uzu (TV size) 12.07.2015 |Uzu to Uzu ~Nishi no Uzu~ Live at Osakajo Hall 01.06.2016 |VIBRIO VULNIFICUS 14.07.2018 Albums acústicos |LIVE "Uzu to Uzu ~Higashi no Uzu~" 2016.1.8 Nippon Budokan 16.03.2016 Live Albums HowdyN.jpg|Howdy!! We are ACO Touches the Walls 04.02.2015 |[[|Howdy!! We are ACO Touches the Walls ~STAR SERIES~]] 12.06.2019 DVD 2006 - 2011 |NICO Touches the Walls Indies 01.08.2006 MontN.jpg|0605-0607 〜monthly live & recording〜 09.09.2006 Vol3N.jpg|NICO Touches the Walls LIVE2009 All, Always, Walls vol.3 〜Turkeyism〜 16.12.2009 Library1N.jpg|NICO Touches the Walls Library Vol.1 10.03.2010 2010N.jpg|NICO Touches the Walls TOUR 2010 『Michinakimichi』 12.01.2011 2012 2011N.jpg|NICO Touches the Walls TOUR 2011　PASSENGER ～We are Passionate Messenger～ 11.01.2012 L2N.jpg|Library vol.2 16.05.2012 GroundN.jpg|Ground of HUMANIA 2012.3.20 IN MAKUHARI 25.07.2012 2013 - 2017 BestNL.jpg|「Nico Touches the Walls No Best」2014.08.19 Nippon Budokan 07.01.2015 WallLive.jpg|「Walls Is Auroras」2010.3.12 Nippon Budokan 07.01.2015 BestNL2.jpg|Kanzen Seisan Gentei-Ban Supesharupakkeuji 「Nico Touches the Walls No Best」 07.01.2015 HowdyLive.jpg|”Howdy!! We are ACO Touches the Walls”LIVE at Billboard Live TOKYO 15.07.2015 Vol3N2.jpg|Library Vol.3 03.05.2016 SpecialN.jpg|NICO Touches the Walls LIVE SPECIAL 2016 "Uzo to Uzo ~ nishi no uzu ~” 15.03.2017 Otros DVD *15.05.2013 Live & Documentary DVD "ap bank fes '12 Fund for Japan" Otras compilaciones *2009.10.14] FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST Original Soundtrack 1 (#31 Hologram (TV size)) *2010.04.21] Solanin Songbook (#14 Nami) *2010.07.14] BEST HIT NARUTO (#3 Broken Youth) *2011.08.17] "C" Original Soundtrack (#23 Matroska (TV Version)) *2012.02.22] Kanojo wa Uso Wo Aishisugiteru mixtape vol.1 (#11 Kimi Dake) *2012.02.29] FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST THE BEST (Disc 2 #3 Hologram) *2012.07.18] NARUTO GREATEST HITS!!!!! (Disc 1 #4 Diver) *2015.04.01] Watashi to Drecom 2 -Drecom Wonderland 2015 Kaisai Kinen BEST COVERS- (#8 Kessen wa Kinyoubi) *2015.12.23] JUST LIKE HONEY -『Hachimitsu』20th Anniversary Tribute- (#3 Arukidase, Clover) *2017.04.19] Haikyuu!! COMPLETE BEST (#2 Tenchi Gaeshi, #11 Mashi Mashi) Publicaciones Band Scores *02.2009 Who are you? *04.2010 Aurora *12.2010 NICO Touches the Walls Single Collection *06.2011 PASSENGER *03.2012 HUMANIA Libros *01.12.2012 NICO Touches the Walls Tabi no kiseki - Interview and Photo Chronicle 2007-2012 Curiosidades *El nombre de la banda, según el vocalista de la banda, Tatsuya Mitsumura hace alusión a las barreras y obstáculos en la vida y la ambición a superarlos. Enlaces *Página Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Página Oficial *Line Oficial *Blog Oficial *Perfil oficial Sony Music Galería MW1.jpg MV2.jpg MV3.jpg mv4.jpg NICO_Touches_the_Walls_01.jpg NICO_Touches_the_Walls_02.jpg NICO_Touches_the_Walls_03.jpg NICO_Touches_the_Walls_04.jpg NICO_Touches_the_Walls_05.jpg NICO_Touches_the_Walls_06.jpg NICO_Touches_the_Walls_07.jpg NICO_Touches_the_Walls_08.jpg NICO_Touches_the_Walls_09.jpg NICO_Touches_the_Walls_10.jpg NICO_Touches_the_Walls_11.jpg NICO_Touches_the_Walls_12.jpg NICO_Touches_the_Walls_13.jpg NICO_Touches_the_Walls_14.jpg NICO_Touches_the_Walls_15.jpg NICO_Touches_the_Walls_16.jpg NICO_Touches_the_Walls_17.jpg NICO_Touches_the_Walls_18.jpg NICO_Touches_the_Walls_19.jpg NICO_Touches_the_Walls_20.jpg NICO_Touches_the_Walls_21.jpg NICO_Touches_the_Walls_22.jpg NICO_Touches_the_Walls_23.jpg NICO_Touches_the_Walls_24.jpg NICO_Touches_the_Walls_25.jpg Categoría:Bandas Categoría:Bandas formadas en 2004 Categoría:Ki/oon Records Categoría:J-Rock Categoría:Grupos de rock de Japón Categoría:Bandas Separadas Categoría:Bandas separadas el 2019